Tensai Giamasutā Jin!
Tensai Giamasutā Jin! (天才ギアマスター ジン!) is the third episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on October 21, 2001. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: Registration for the big Gear Fighting tournament is arriving soon. Kouya tries to convince Kuroudo to join, but he refuses. It is suggested that Kouya get Garuda Eagle fixed by Kyousuke Jin - a whiz kid with a grudge against Gear Fighters. Will Kyousuke put aside his anger and join forces with Kouya? Plot The Tobita Club celebrates its revival at La Mere du Marino with the addition of new members. The deadline for the team registration is one month away, giving the opportunity to find another two Gear Fighters for the club. Later at the clubhouse, Kaoru is searching for kendo schools on the Internet to help Kouya find the boy who knows there is a problem in Garuda Eagle just by hearing it and is skilled in kendo. Kouya and Jirou eventually manages to find the boy in one of the kendo schools and talked to him. The boy, Kuroudo, explained to them that there is a hairline crack in one of Garuda Eagle’s motor gear. The crack can cause the Gear to be permanently damaged if it is not fixed immediately. He suggests to them that they bring it to a Gear Master. Kouya, not knowing what a Gear Master is, is explained by Jirou as a person who is an expert in tuning and customizing Crush Gears. But they wonder where they will find one since Gear Masters are rare to find in Japan. Kuroudo suggests them to bring Garuda Eagle to Kyousuke Jin, but they must keep a promise that they will never reveal that it is him who shows them to his place. Kouya and Jirou find Kyousuke at the basement of a factory. They ask him to fix Garuda Eagle and explain to him that the Gear used to belong to the Asia Cup champion. Kyousuke questions them on how do they know his whereabouts (which Jirou nearly responds to him) and goes on expressing his grudge against Gear Fighters, stating that they are the lowest form of human life due to their manipulative attitude, much to Jirou's fury. Kouya insists on having a Gear Fight with Kyousuke, but Jirou is going for the battle instead. Kyousuke makes a deal with him that he will not fix Garuda Eagle if Jirou loses to him or if the game ends in tie. During the game, Kyousuke's Gear, Dino Spartan manages to block Raging Bull's Hurricane Crush and wins the battle. Defeated from the battle, Jirou drags Kouya out of the factory, which the latter strongly refuses. He reveals to Kouya that Kyousuke used to be a great Gear Fighter in Team Griffon that was excluded from the team a year ago. Upon hearing this, Kouya goes back into the basement and asks Kyousuke to fix his Gear once again and also convinces him to join the Tobita Club. Kyousuke accepts his challenge and replaces Garuda Eagle's damaged motor gear to a new one before the fight. Kouya gains his victory easily during the first round of the battle against Kyousuke; however, he loses during the second round after he changes Garuda Eagle's setting with spin-type wheels. At the third round, Garuda Eagle manages to beat Dino Spartan, but it loses control and is thrown into the conveyor belt leading to a scrap metal shredding machine. Kyousuke tries to take Garuda Eagle but he is stuck at the conveyor belt, risking his life in the process. Luckily his father arrives in time and turns the machine off via the emergency switch. That evening Kyousuke goes to the Tobita Clubhouse to accept Kouya's offer to join the club. He is irritated with everyone asking questions to him and the bright sunlight from the window. Lilika approaches him and asks if he would have some water, in which he requests tomato juice with ice (Kouya makes fun of this by calling him a vampire). Trivia *''Running gag'': Kyousuke is called a vampire by Kouya after the former is glared by the sunlight. However, the English dub has Kouya calling him a troll before Kyousuke's Gear Fight against Jirou. * In the English dub, Team Griffon is mistakenly referred as the Green Four Team in this episode. * If looked closely at the silhouettes of the Team Griffon members, the silhouettes resembling Kuroudo and Kazuya Shishigawa can be seen. * Kyousuke mentions Kouya's name for the first time near the end of the episode in the Filipino dub. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)